1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing cycloalkanol and/or cycloalkanone by oxidizing cycloalkane with oxygen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for producing cycloalkanol and/or cycloalkanone by oxidizing cycloalkane with oxygen, for example, there has been known a method of performing the oxidation in a homogeneous system using, as a catalyst, a soluble metal compound such as cobalt carbonate for a long time. Various studies have been made on the oxidation in a heterogeneous system using a solid catalyst and, as the solid catalyst, various catalysts such as metal oxide catalysts and metal supported catalysts have been proposed (see, for example, EP0916 403A; WO99/040055; Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-261484; Journal of American Chemical Society, (U.S.A.), 1999, Vol. 121, pp. 11926-11927; Chemical Communications (U.K.), 2004, pp. 904-905; Chemistry Letters, 2005, Vol. 34, pp. 162-163; Applied Catalysis A: General (Netherlands), 2005, Vol. 280, pp. 175-180; and Applied Catalysis A: General (Netherlands), 2005, Vol. 292, pp. 223-228).